blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Firepaw/spring
What should my fursona be renamed sometime in the future? Keep it Firespring Fireblaze Sunstripe Goldenblaze Eagleswoop Hawkburn Burnflame Fursona Firepaw is a large, long furred Maine Coon golden tabby tom with browny-ginger stripes and white paws, chest and underbelly. He has amber/blue heterochromic eyes. His alternate, second fursona is Smokepaw. He is a large, long furred, smoky tabby Maine Coon tom with amber eyes and broad shoulders, and chest, and white paws and tail tip. Personality Firepaw is very socially awkward, and only has confidence in speaking when chatting with people he knows. He is very friendly, but doesn't make friends really easily, as he can be very not trusting at times, and is a bit suspicious of people. When someone annoys Firepaw a lot, he may lash out but will only physically attack someone if he is being attacked or someone he loves and knows is being attacked. Firepaw is also known among his real life friends to be a natural leader and very fair when he needs to deal with something. Firepaw doesn't really like being seen as the leader and role model of his friends and the people in his homeschool group, but he's glad he has his friends to help him when times are tough. On the blog Firepaw can't really remember how he found BlogClan, but he was interested in it for a while before joining it officially on the sixth of June, 2019. He hopes to be more active in the future. His mentor is the wonderful Marshwillow. Roleplays Firepaw is in a few roleplays, not in the blog, but outside, all relating to Warriors. They are all on Discord, one is called "The Sparrow" run by Cloudypaw, and one called "Over the Mountains" by someone called Queen. He also runs one with Marshwillow called "The Thaw". He also is thinking of a roleplay clan called FireClan. He is leader in it and has reserved deputy for a close friend. If you would like to join leave a message on his user message wall! Secret Clans Firestar (FireClan leader) Firespring (SandClan warrior) Friends BlogClan Add yourself if you wish!! * Marshy <3 * Sandy * Cloudy * Ash * Flighty * Winter * Moons * Bluebell * Blackie is too lazy to add a link Online * Marshwillow * LolliChaan * Night the OC Cat * Oakstorm * Maple/Holly IRL * Darkpaw/flight (best friend) * Thunderpaw/claw (second best friend) * Swiftpaw/foot (third best friend) * Breezepaw/sight (fourth best friend) * Lionkit/pelt * Pinekit/leap My OCs * Jaystar ''// protagonist of Jaystar's Dream'' * Hollypaw ''// protagonist of the A New Threat arc'' * Bramblepaw ''// protagonist of A New Threat arc'' * Oakpaw ''// protagonist of A New Threat arc'' * Firepaw ''// protagonist of Misty Shadows'' * Rookpaw ''// protagonist of Rookstar's Pain'' * Patchpaw ''// protagonist of The Forgotten Silence'' Fanfictions Complete * Jaystar's Dream * A New Threat #1: Rise of Legends WIP * Misty Shadows (collab with people on Quotev (Marshwillow, Maple/Holly, Oak (who is an editor)) * Rookstar's Pain (about his RiverClan OC Rookstar) * NightClan's Gift (about three OC's (Rowanstar, Bramblepelt, Dogwhisker) in NightClan) * A New Threat #2: Frozen Shadows (about OC's Bramblepaw, Hollypaw, Oakpaw, Slatepaw) * The Forgotten Silence (collab with Marsh) * New Hope (about what happens after The Last Hope) * Oakpaw Groupchats (joke fanfic about his OC Oakpaw) Fandoms * Warriors * Countryhumans/Polandball * Wolves of the Beyond * Guardians of Ga'Hoole Trivia * He is a proud Muslim. * Before Fire adopted his fursona's design, the cat's name was Bleu. Now it is Fyre, Fire, or Firepaw. * He thinks that his sona's prefix ''Fire ''came from his fiery spirit. It is also the name of his main OC, Firespring. * He lives in NSW, Australia. * He joined BlogClan in June 2019. * His favourite colour is green. * He has lived with a total of 6 pets in his life, 3 of which are still alive. (2 cats and a sheep), and 2 of which are still with him (the 2 cats). * He is right handed. * He is on Scratch, DeviantArt, Wattpad, Quotev, and obviously BlogClan. * He only has 2 IRL friends who reads Warriors. * He found Warriors in the library. His mother suggested it. * He has 2 younger brothers, the older one is Peakpaw and the younger is Stormkit/Rockykit/Cloudkit (he's 5 and has so many Warriors OC's which he uses as names :P). * He loves to play basketball, and spends an hour or two a day practising. * He also likes soccer and rugby league. * His favourite food is sushi. * He likes Thai food, pizza, hot chips, burgers, kebabs, barbecues and fish. * His best friend, who is known as DarkOwl356 and has about a million joke Scratch accounts, isn't into Warriors, but Fire tries to get him into it all the time, sadly Fire only has two IRL friends who read Warriors, both younger than him, not including one of those friend's sister, who is a few years older than Fire. * His first ever fursona was a grey blue tom with amber eyes, named Sushi, aka Sushidream. * He plays Minecraft, under the username "sushidream8"! Feel free to friend him. Category:Apprentice Category:Tom